Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 February 2020
23:36-52 I've had chat open to the side for more than an hour and only saw you two were in chat when I reloaded the recent wiki activity 23:37-04 yeah it's got all kinds of issues 23:37-07 Now Utter and the Bot are here 23:37-24 @Utter, How was your day? 23:37-28 Yes, like it's supposed to be 23:37-30 it's been alright 23:37-36 I completely missed when you said you hated August Cartwright and thus TB's me too confused me 23:38-01 @S, did you see the GA&TC thing? 23:38-16 @Utter, so, when will the Interview be? 23:38-24 I saw that it was picked up 23:38-24 hopefully Friday 23:38-34 Good luck :D 23:39-10 @S, yeah but not officially, because Beth's denying 23:39-41 I saw the rest of the conversation until I left 23:40-35 How are the Bot and Utter here? 23:41-03 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 23:41-05 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:41-07 The bot is for chat logging 23:41-11 multiple tabs I'll guess 23:41-22 Please don't answer for me 23:41-29 sry 23:41-44 :) 23:43-06 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 23:43-09 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:43-37 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:43-55 I'm visiting my grandfather 23:44-01 fun 23:44-14 He has alzheimer's. He thinks he is a Major from the Army 23:44-22 And he says that I'll replace him 23:44-26 :( 23:44-27 thats sad 23:44-31 Yeah 23:45-29 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 23:48-52 how shall i food 23:49-07 well 23:51-25 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:51-25 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:51-25 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:51-25 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:51-25 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:51-25 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:51-25 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:51-25 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:51-25 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:51-41 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:53-16 (pizza) exists.. 23:53-53 Yep 23:54-29 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:05-34 god is a woman and her name is Cecile Horton 00:06-33 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:06-39 Yeah 00:06-43 ~ Utter solitude has left the chat ~ 00:06-43 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 00:06-45 ~ Utter solitude has joined the chat ~ 00:06-45 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:07-03 The law is my game, Cecile is my name 00:08-17 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:14-42 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 00:14-45 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:21-04 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:22-29 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:42-06 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:42-13 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:42-15 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:43-09 Ceile ships Ralph and Sue 00:43-38 Yeah 00:44-03 cause she rules 00:46-08 how Ralph got his powers "I rode a bus" 00:47-56 Lol 00:48-08 its correct 00:49-19 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:49-41 The Flash does not care about secret identities, four brand new characters have learned about whats going on with the Flash business 00:49-47 this season 00:54-02 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:54-04 I just realized how tall Ralph was 00:54-14 He's super tall 00:54-16 Four? 00:54-18 Allegra 00:54-20 Sue 00:54-26 Kamilla 00:54-30 And Chester? 00:54-51 boobs 00:55-02 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:55-37 Allegra, Sue, Ramsey and Nash (forgot that Kamilla learnt it this season) 00:55-50 pizzaaa 00:55-59 boob pizza 00:56-29 :o 00:56-45 like a moundof cheese and pepperoni? 00:56-52 yes 00:57-02 i'd eat that 00:57-49 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 00:58-07 mmm breadsticks 00:58-36 How Is it possible 00:58-56 Utter and the Bot online at the same time? 00:59-04 That rhymes 00:59-30 why does Esperanza keep randomly showing up in places? 00:59-36 why are ya'll so obsessed with the "bot" account 00:59-59 ignore it, it's just here to log chat.